


Yugioh VRAINS: Stormbringer

by Auralady181



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auralady181/pseuds/Auralady181
Summary: "My name is Zephyra. As to who I am-", the green haired new arrival said holding up her arm. An arm whose wrist bore the newest duel disk from SOL Technologies.The Wind Ignis jumped from his perch on Echo's shoulder as the artificial intelligence turned to light dust particles. Landing light footed on top of the center jewel of the human duelist's disk he turned to the others in the room. "-She is my partner, I'm hers and we are each others...partners that is.", said Windy as his eyes faded colors from red to glowing purple instead.
Relationships: Cannon and cannon, Cannon and oc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Winds Of Change, part one

The scene wasn't pretty. But then again it was a car engulfed in flames and sticking out of a building after all...it wasn't some bright painting of a purring kitten.

Flames so hot I could feel their heat prickling at my skin even at my distance from the accident.

Heavy smoke rising from the burning vehicle.

People standing by screaming and crying in shock at the sudden unexpected crash disrupting the otherwise normal night.

The sound of approching sirens getting closer by the second. They'd be just in time to rescue a young man I knew, one who would end up being the most troublesome bounty hunter in LINK VRAINS.

With the scene in front of the metal, nobody seemed to notice the green eyeball with a purple pupil watching from the the duel disk around my wrist. Not that either of us wanted anybody too.

Closing my eyes letting out a sigh in the process. "Lets go. Theres nothing more we can do now.", I said turning on my heels heading away from the chaotic scene.

**My name is Naomi Roads.**

**In my world I am just your average teenage girl who absolutely is obsessed with anime. But here in Den City? My name is Fuyumi Ono, a first rate hacker and ward of Dr. Kogami who grew up with his son Ryoken.**

**But in the virtual network of LINK VRAINS I am better known as Zephyra.**

**And I am the human partner of the Wind Ignis.**


	2. Five Years Later

Five years later....

"Give it up girl! You're down to one hundred life points and that big bad Link Monster you summoned to by pass my dragon's ability has 3100 attack points, meaning even if you attacked I'd still have life points left! Plenty to deal with you come next turn with a new monster! There's no defeating the Hanoi!", shouted the masked man in the white robes. Flying beside him over the data stream roared a massive dragon which I was all too familiar with. 

Cracking Dragon. A pain in the butt machine type dragonic monster which boasted eight level stars combined with 3000 attack points and an ability that lowered your monster's attack points and your life points by the level of whatever monster you summoned. Link Summoning delt with the fact that only a monster with a higher level could destroy it and its destruction by level abities, true, but still the creep had a point. Had I been any other duelist anyway. Had I been any other duelist then his mechanical beast would win with no issue. Lucky for me I was no ordinary duelist though. Something which this Hanoi freak was about to discover the hard way- 

"Simpletons. All of the Knights of Hanoi are such simpletons.", I hissed under my breath. It was an act which caught the attention of my over confident opponant who had yet to process just how hopeless the situation was for him instead of myself. Reaching out to hold my hand out over the data storm winds flowing under my board, "I activate Stormridership Bahamut Bomber's ability! Since I special summoned it while no cards were in my spell and trap zones, I get to select one card on your field and destroy it. Then Bahamut Bomber deals 500 damage to you! But thats not all, because since you have a card in your spell and trap zone I can also destroy it and deal another 500 points of damage! So both Cracking Dragon and Air Cracking Storm are gone and you take 1000 points of damage as a result between them both!"

"What!?", shouted the white robe clad duelist. He may have been masked but the frustration and shock was clear to me as day none the less. 

I grinned wide, "You heard me. Bahumut Bomber get rid of Cracking Dragon once and for all!", I called out.

Following my orders, the massive whale-like ship opened it's mouth to release waves of blue sonic energy from its mouth at the white robed knight's side of the duel field. The first of my opponent's cards to go was the massive mechanical dragon that had proved to be a royal pain until that moment. The monster exploding into a shower of dust like data bits. After the monster's destruction came the removal of the pesky spell card which had been equiped the the level eight creature. A card which suffered the same kind of exit courtesy of the blast of sonic waves which hit it. With the knight's field now empty there was only one thing left for me to do- "Finally Stormridership Bahamut Bomber! Now attack this so-called knight's life points directly and finish this duel! Go! Turbulent Updrift!"

The massive whale-like monster let out a long deep bellow before opening it's mouth yet again. Only this time blue energy gathered in its maw and at the cannons mounted along it's side before unleashing a concentrated blue energy beam right at my opponent. A beam that took out his life points in a matter of seconds, effectivly dropping all which remained to zero. The impact from the energy beam having sent the male duelist flying backwards careening into the edge of the building's roof top where we had been dueling. The knight slamming into the roof back first before falling to his butt and unmoving while slumping over his own lap from the hit. It was a rather hard hit of course but it wasn't like I killed the guy even if it was possible, which it turns out it wasn't in the network. Not truly. Besides I heard the masked man moan indicating he maybe was sore or had the wind throughly knocked out of him at the worse. Whatever his condition was he was definetly still alive and concious which was exactly what I was hoping for.

Jumping off of my board landing a few feet in front of him on the roof, I closed the gap between us within a few long strides. Bending over, I reached down to grasp a fist full of my defeated opponent's robe so he could be hoisted upright for questioning. "You guys never learn do you?", I asked him rhetorically as I glared at him with angry narrowed eyes. "Now then.", I continued, "Before I infect you with a virus that will erase your avatar for good, you're going to do me a solid and answer a few questions I have. Starting with why does it seem like every time I turn around I've got one of you idiots surfing my digital wake? I'm no fool. You Hanoi freaks are hunting me and there's only one reason for you all to be doing that." My grip suddenly tightened on the guy's clothes, "Whose your informant?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about.", the knight replied though his smirk said quite a different story. 

"Lies!", I growled at the male duelist, "Whose your informant!? What did they tell you!?"

But the duelist I held at my mercy only chuckled at my repeating my demands of him. His smug knowing expression under his mask chipping away slowly but surely at my patience with him. "Even if I knew everything like I would really say anything to the likes of you....traitor. Nobody who sides with the enemy will be spared the wrath of the Knights of Hanoi. We won't let up until our mission is complete because we won't fail. No matter what it takes, the sacrifices we must make, we will succeed because not even you can protect it from it's fate Zephyra-"

I didn't let the knight blather on any longer even though it looked like he had more he wanted to say. Loosing what little patience I had had left with him the center gem of my duel disk glowed a bright green before a gale of data material whipped up around me surrounding us. My long green hair being blown around my face and in my line of sight but I remained focused ahead. "Oops.", I said releasing my former opponent. The gale of data material wasting little to no time sweeping him up off his feet carrying him upwards and out over the edge of the building into the purple stream down below the other side. Meanwhile I watched as the knight's avatar dissolved into bytes when he hit the data stream. "I beg to differ. Not even fate can control the wind." With the Knight of Hanoi now delt with, the data storm around me calmed while I pressed the middle of my duel disk causing my duel board to manifest at my side before I jumped on it. With one last look down at where my opponent had dissolved being forcibly logged out from the network, my hand curled flexing into a fist before I kicked the duel board into gear taking off. 

I had someone important to see.


End file.
